Federal-Mogul
| foundation = 1899 as the Muzzy-Lyon Company | location = Southfield, Michigan, USA | key_people = Carl Icahn, Chairman of the Board Rainer Jueckstock, CEO, Powertrain Division Michael Broderick, CEO, Vehicle Components Division | num_employees = 45,000 (2011) | industry = Automotive, Energy, Industrial and Transport powertrain and safety products | products = Pistons, Rings, Pins, Liners, Valve Seats and Guides, Ignition products, Bearings, Bushings, Heatshields, Sealing products, Transmission components, Brake and Chassis components, and Systems Protection products | |revenue = US$ 6.910 billion (2011) |operating_income = US$ (66) million (2011) |net_income = US$ (90 million) (2011) |assets = US$ 7.029 billion (2011) |equity = US$ 1.053 billion (2011) homepage = www.federalmogul.com| }} Federal-Mogul Corporation is an international automotive supplier headquartered in Southfield, Michigan, USA. The company designs, engineers, manufactures and distributes technologies designed to improve fuel economy, reduce emissions, and enhance vehicle safety. The company . It supplies original equipment manufacturers of automotive, commercial, aerospace, marine, rail and off-road vehicles; and industrial, agricultural and power-generation equipment. It also supplies engine-parts in the United States, including engine bearings, pistons, piston pins, piston rings, cylinder liners, valve seats and guides, transmission products, technical textiles and connecting rods. In addition, Federal-Mogul develops and distributes products under more than 20 brands in the automotive aftermarket, including ANCO wiper blades; Bentley-Harris, Champion spark plugs, wipers and filters; Fel-Pro, Goetze, Glyco and Payen engine products; MOOG chassis parts; and Ferodo and Wagner brake products. History The company was founded in Detroit in 1899 by J. Howard Muzzy and Edward F. Lyon as the Muzzy Lyon Company. Muzzy and Lyon went into business together producing mill supplies and rubber goods. In addition, the partners formed a subsidiary called Mogul Metal Company where they launched various bearing innovations. To fit consumer needs, the pair began producing bearings made from their own Babbitt metal called "Mogul", an alloy of tin, antimony and copper. The product was trademarked under “Mogul” and “Duro”. In addition to Babbitt metal, Muzzy and Lyon were also known for inventing the process of custom die-casting bearings to suit proper size and shape. The Muzzy Lyon Company bearings business proved successful and in the early 1900s and became the pair's main concern, with Buick as one of their earliest customers. The Muzzy Lyon Company later merged with an engine bearings and bushings manufacturing company, Federal Bearings and Bushings Corporation. Federal Bearings & Bushings Co. was founded in 1915 by a group of Detroit businessmen. The company initially consisted of Mogul Metal, and Federal and Bower Roller Bearing Co. but later merged in 1924 to form Federal-Mogul-Bower Bearings, Inc. The combined company manufactured bronze bearings, a product the Muzzy Lyon Company did not supply. To solidify their success, the entire Muzzy Lyon Company merged with Federal Bearings and Bushing in 1924 to become Federal-Mogul Corporation. The group established a research division with the help of Battelle Memorial Institute in 1929. During the depression, Federal-Mogul Corp. invested in the Equi-Poise propeller division. The companies continued advancements in the propeller industry were recognized in 1941, when Federal-Mogul was named the world’s largest manufacturer of motorboat propellers. In 1932 the company developed a new alloy called C-100, the first new bearing material since the discovery of Babbitt metal. The Federal-Mogul Corp. research team revamped the C-100 in 1934 to create a C-50 alloy. In 1955 the company acquired National Motor Bearing Co. resulting in a company name change to Federal-Mogul Bower. In addition to acquiring another company, Federal-Mogul Bower was listed as #350 on the Fortune 500, with total sales of $100 million the following year. To further Federal-Mogul Bower expansion, the company opened business operations in Switzerland. Shortly after, the company established their first overseas service center in Antwerp, Belgium in 1962. Continuing the expansion of products, Federal-Mogul Bower’s Arrowhead division began to manufacture components for NASA’s Saturn launch vehicle in 1963. In April 1965, the company was renamed Federal-Mogul Corporation following a merger with Sterling Aluminum Products. In 1966, Federal-Mogul Corporation relocated from downtown Detroit, establishing its corporate headquarters in Southfield, Michigan. In 1981, Federal-Mogul Arrowhead parts were implemented in the NASA space shuttle launch. That same year, the company won a claim in the Supreme Court to patent a process for curing rubber based on the mathematical equation written by Swedish chemist Svante Arrhenius in 1889. The US Patent Office had initially rejected Federal-Mogul's claim on the basis that neither a formula, as a law of nature, nor a computer program based on such a formula, could be patented. In 1998, the company acquired Cooper Industries and brands including Anco wiper blades, Champion ignition, MOOG chassis, Wagner and Abex friction, and Wagner and Blazer lighting. That same year, Federal-Mogul also acquired Turner & Newall, a building materials company based in Manchester, UK. Turner & Newall was one of the world's largest manufacturers of asbestos-related products, including those made with blue crocidolite asbestos mined in South Africa. Turner & Newall was responsible for the Armley asbestos disaster in Leeds, UK. The large number of products liability claims that came with this acquisition were largely responsible for Federal-Mogul's federal Chapter 11 bankruptcy filing in 2002.Federal Mogul:" Wheeling & Dealing in Asbestos Liability, Environmental Working Group website During the company’s restructuring, Federal-Mogul Corporation acquired multiple companies including Robert G. Evans Co., Hanauer Machine Works, Inc., Metaltec, Inc., Mather Co. and Fel-Pro, Inc. The company emerged from Chapter 11 reorganization in January 2008 and in April 2008, the company listed Class A common stock on NASDAQ under the trading symbol FDML. In June 2010, Federal-Mogul expanded further into Asia by opening a headquarters and technical center in Shanghai, China. The Asia Pacific headquarters and technical center facility contains powertrain dynamometers and vehicle braking test cells among other processes. The location allows for increased technical support to powertrain and vehicle customers as well as technology development. Federal-Mogul acquired Daros Group in June 2010, a privately owned supplier of pistons for large bore engines used in industrial energy generation and commercial shipping. The acquisition of the group included operations in China, Sweden and Germany. The purchase of Daros added two-stroke and four-stroke piston ring products to Federal-Mogul’s portfolio of industrial piston rings. ]] In March 2012, Federal-Mogul’s board of directors announced its decision to modify the company’s corporate structure to create separate OE and Aftermarket divisions, each with its own CEO. Rainer Jueckstock, former senior vice president of the company’s Powertrain Energy business, was named CEO for the OE division effective April 1, 2012. In June 2012, Michael T. Broderick was elected CEO of the Federal-Mogul aftermarket division. In July 2012, Federal-Mogul announced a definitive agreement to purchase the BERU spark plug business from BorgWarner Inc. Automotive News PACE Awards Federal-Mogul has received a total of ten Automotive News PACE (Premier Automotive Suppliers' Contributions to Excellence) Awards, honouring the company's technological advances. The Automotive News PACE Awards honour superior innovation, technological advancement and business performance among automotive suppliers. This prestigious award is recognized around the world as the industry benchmark for innovation. Federal-Mogul products that have received PACE Awards include: *'2003': Wagner ThermoQuiet Brake Pads and Shoes *'2006': Monosteel Piston *'2007': Goetze Diamond Coating (GDC) ::High Temperature Alloy (HTA) Exhaust Gaskets *'2010': DuraBowl Piston Reinforcement Process ::High Precision Electro-Erosion Machining (HPEEM) ::Bayonet Connection System for Profile Wiper Blades *'2011': EcoTough-Coated Piston ::Low Friction LKZ Oil Ring *'2012': Two Dimensional (2D) Ultrasonic Testing for Raised Gallery Diesel Pistons References External links * Federal-Mogul Website Category:Companies that have filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy Category:Automotive companies of the United States Category:Companies founded in 1899 Category:Auto parts suppliers Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ Category:Asbestos